1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to food service tables, specifically a food service table that can be collapsed for storage and transport and that has interchangeable service components.
2. Background
Serving food and beverages to a large group of people can be a difficult task. Regular household cooking and serving equipment is often designed to prepare and serve food and beverages to only a relatively small number of people, and may not be suitable for serving food and beverages to large gatherings of people. Large gatherings can include barbeques, banquets, buffets, birthday parties, holiday parties, wedding receptions, graduation parties, anniversary parties, tailgating parties, and other events where large groups of people may need to be fed.
Caterers, commercial kitchens, and other commercial vendors can be accustomed to serving large gatherings of people at a single occasion, using equipment such as semi-permanent steam tables, salad bars, warming carts, and other devices. However, because these devices are often designed for large commercial industries such as restaurants, hotels, and resorts, they are often bulky, heavy, hard to move, and/or hard to store. Such commercial equipment is not designed for infrequent or occasional use, and cannot be quickly or easily broken down for storage and/or transport.
Folding tables, card tables, and other types of tables can be more easily stored and transported. However, food and/or beverages must be placed loose on top of the tables. This can lead to dishes being knocked off the table or becoming disorganized because the food trays are not secured to the table. There is also no built-in equipment to keep the food warm or cool on a standard table.
What is needed is a serving device that can be transported and/or assembled for commercial and/or residential use. The device can be used to serve food and/or beverages to a group of people, and then be disassembled for storage and/or transport. The device can be able to accommodate any selection of hot and/or cold foods, be light weight, and be durable. The device can also have interchangeable inserts for different uses or types of food, as well as equipment for heating and/or cooling the food.